Psychic Minds
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: It's been two years since Gallade left Gardevoir for a mission. Now she has his child a female Ralts. When she finally sees him again, he doesn't even know who she is. Will Gardevoir have to give up on him and go for someone different... like Blaziken?
1. The Power of Hurt

Redbutterfly25- Hello readers! I've decided to take a break from Brawl stories! But fear not, I will still create their chapters and will post soon! It's winter break now, so i now have time to post up more stories! Anyways this is my first Pokemon story I have ever created, well at least that deal with other Pokemon, other stories I've read deal with Pokemon and Trainers, don't get me wrong, those stories are pretty cool, but I've searched up GardevoirXGallade pairings and there were none. So I've decided to make one!

This was going to be a one page story, but looks like its gonna be three or four chapters instead. I had this idea, and then it got bigger and bigger and BIGGER! So please tell me how I am doing!

Disclaimer- No Pokemon belongs to me. All belongs to the creator who is a genius!

Anyways, read it and tell me if you like it!

* * *

Chapter One: The Power of Hurt

"_I'm sorry, but I must go, the forest is in trouble, and if I don't go, it will be destroyed, please," the blade Pokémon said to his partner._

"_No Gallade, please don't leave me again!" Gardevoir said as she hugged Gallade from behind._

_Her tears fell down from her beautiful sunset orange colored eyes. It was the same all the time… he would leave her and then he wouldn't come back for weeks… she couldn't handle it anymore…_

"_Gardevoir," Gallade said._

"_Please… Gallade…" she sobbed._

_He turned around and saw her beautiful face and her tearful eyes._

"_Gardevoir, please, let me go and save this forest, I need to, it's my job, I promise to come back safely,"_

_He kissed her check, then out the door he left._

"Gallade, how long ago was that…? Two years ago, when you saved that forest, you never returned, and I cried for you. Everybody told me you died, but I didn't want to believe it, so I wished that one day you would come back to me… but you never did…" she said.

She fell to her knees and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Gallade… I miss you… please come back…" she cried.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

She turned around and saw her child, a female Ralts. She was holding her favorite Pichu doll.

"Nothing, Ralts," she said.

She walked next to her mother.

"Remember you told me that when you cry, you should think of happy things? Mommy, think about happy things. Think about the Pokémon Carnival you took me before, when you, Frosslass and I went together," Ralts said to her mother.

Gardevoir held her child in her arms.

"Thank you," she said.

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it," Gardevoir said.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Gardevoir," Blaziken said.

"Oh Blaziken, how are you doing?" she greeted.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure,"

He came in the room. He saw how clean the house was and looked closely how she kept organized. He saw Ralts.

"Hi Uncle Blaze," Ralts greeted.

"Hello Ralts, how are you doing?"

"I'm good,"

Gardevoir came in with a tray of tea and cookies and set it on the table.

"Please, enjoy," she said and smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

He took a cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Gardevoir made a small cup of hot chocolate for Ralts, then she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Gardevoir… I heard the news…" he finally said.

"News?" She questioned.

"… They found Gallade's body,"

She dropped her cup of tea. The cup cracked on the ground and the tea spilled all over. She was crying again, this time… her tears wouldn't stop.

"Oh no, why are my tears falling?" She asked herself.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ralts asked.

"I-I-I…" she stammered.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted out crying, letting her feelings go and to mourn for her lover, who is now dead.

Frosslass came out from across the hallway and saw her best friend crying badly. She went next her and knelt down.

"Gardevoir, what happened?" Frosslass asked.

Gardevoir couldn't even speak and more tears came down.

"Frosslass, take Ralts somewhere else, I don't want her to see her mother like this," Blaziken said to her.

"Okay,"

Frosslass took Ralts and went outside. Blaziken went to Gardevoir and held her as she cried her eyes out.

"I loved him Blaziken… he doesn't even know he has a child and now he's dead, Ralts will never see her father now. Gallade… is gone…" she cried.

"I know. As his best friend, I know he didn't mean to die, but I know he tried his hardest to protect that forest and fought to stay alive. It can't be helped. I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing Blaziken?"

"Because, now you're alone, with nobody,"

She looked down.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I can take care of Ralts and myself, there's no need to worry," she tried to smile.

"Don't push yourself Gardevoir, if you need to cry, I'm always here for you. I'll listen to your problems and I'll always look out for you. Just… don't do anything reckless and be safe,"

"Yeah,"

She calmed down and then got up.

"Well let's not sit here all day. We should go do something fun! You, Frosslass, Ralts and I can go to the Market! There are Pecha berries on sale and Oran berries," Gardevoir said.

Blaziken smiled.

"_Gardevoir, that's why I've always love you. When you were sad, you always smiled and never worried. There were times where you cried even the hardest of times and in the end you smiled like a child who found their Pichu doll. That's why no matter what I vowed to protect you and I promised Gallade that I would take care of you if anything happened to him. Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to make you mine. You're just so beautiful and you're always thinking of others and you embrace those who are in sadness and cheer them up… but then Gallade took you away, but I knew one day… there was still a chance," _the blaze Pokémon thought to himself.

"Come on Blaze! Frosslass and Ralts are outside, we should go!" Gardevoir said.

"Yeah," he answered.

They both went outside and greeted Frosslass and Ralts. Gardevoir told them the idea and decided to go to the Market. Frosslass was running out of Rawst berries, so why not go?

They all walked there, talking and laughing on their way. Blaziken saw how sad she looked. No matter how much sadness she had hidden, it still trapped her inside from her real feelings.

"There it is!" Gardevoir happily said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Frosslass said. She grabbed Ralts hand and they dashed.

"Come on Blaze,"

She grabbed his hand and they both dashed also.

"Hmm, Rawst berries," Frosslass said to herself.

"Aunty, where's mommy and uncle Blaze?" Ralts questioned.

"Ralts, mommy needs some time for herself, okay? Just stick with me and we'll find her together later, okay?"

She nodded.

"_Lately, mommy seems very sad. I don't know why though, is it because of daddy? I haven't seen him at all, and… he's hurting her…" _Ralts thought.

Gardevoir looked around and tried to find her favorite store.

"_Hmm… where is it?" _She thought.

"Gardevoir, what are you doing?" Blaziken asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for a store,"

"There's a lot here,"

"No, no, there's a specific store I go to first,"

"What's it-"

"OH! There it is!"

She went inside. She looked around and tried to find the owner.

"Gardevoir, do you know-" but Blaziken was trailed off.

"Excuse me!" She called out.

"Oh! Gardevoir! It's great to see you great as always!" Another Gardevoir came out, but she was a shiny color, so instead of green, she was blue.

"Oh Guardian, you know I love your store. Anyways, did you get your new shipment of Orca berries (made-up). I've been waiting forever to try them so I can try a new drink," she explained.

"Oh you're lucky today Gardevoir! I just got it in! Galle, come in and bring it in!" She called out.

"Okay," he came out and Gardevoir froze when she saw him. So did Blaziken.

"No way…" she said.

She looked at him. The blade, the dark green color, his sunset colored eyes, and his slim body! It has to be Gallade!

She ran to him, tears in her eyes.

"Gallade!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"I thought you died, why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you!" She said.

But then Gallade pushed her away.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He questioned.

That… broke her heart…

"Gallade, it's me Gardevoir! Don't you know me?" She said.

"Galle, is something wrong? Do you know Gardevoir?" Guardian asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, this female must've mistaken me for someone else," he went next to her and put an arm around her.

"Gallade, it's me, you're… girlfriend…" she said.

"Girlfriend? Guardian's been my girlfriend for years; I've never even seen you before, I'm sorry."

"No… I know it's you Gallade! You… love Pecha berry smoothies!"

"Pecha? Those berries are too sweet. I like Aspear," he said back.

"No! You like trees and care for other smaller Pokémon!"

"Since when did I like trees?" He questioned.

Then she looked down…

"You even… have a scar on your arm, on the left of your elbow, and whenever your blade comes out, you flinch a bit and then you do your stance and then shout out loud, "Let's get this over with so I can watch Pokémon Catch," and then you do a victory sign with your blades…" she explained.

Gallade went to her and then grabbed her fiercely.

"How the hell do you know that? I don't even know you. You must be a stalker," he said very angry.

Now all the Pokémon were staring at them.

"Galle, please let her go, you're causing a scene," Guardian said.

"How do you know that?" He yelled at her and tightened his grip.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't.

Ralts and Frosslass came out and Ralts saw her mother by a male who was harming her mother. Her look was frightened.

"Mommy?" Ralts said.

Gardevoir froze and looked at her daughter. She saw her frightened face.

Blaziken came in and did a blaze kick and split the two. Gardevoir fell from his grasp, Frosslass caught her. She fainted.

"How dare you harm a female?" Blaziken yelled.

Gallade got ready and his blades came out. And Gardevoir was right, right when his blade came out; he flinched a bit and then got ready in his stance.

"No, Blaziken, don't fight him!" Frosslass said to him.

"He hurt Gardevoir! After all she said to him, he doesn't even remember her and yet he hurt her! I cannot accept that!"

"Mommy, please wake up," Ralts said as she shook her mother.

She didn't. Gallade and Blaziken were about to fight, but Ralts got up and she glowed a strange light.

"How dare you hurt my mommy…" she said angrily.

She used psychic (yes, as in psychic the move despite her being a Ralts) on everything around her. Everything was floating in the air.

"Whoa! Ralts calm down," Blaziken said.

"He needs to be punished… for what he did…" she said.

Rhydon came and saw the situation.

"What's going on here?" They yelled.

Ralts saw them and then used teleport on her, Blaziken, Frosslass and her mother. They disappeared. They were teleported outside.

Ralts stopped glowing and lost consciousness. Blaziken and Frosslass looked at each other and then took her and Gardevoir back to the house.

* * *

Well what do you think? Do you think I should just stick with brawl stories because this story is SO bad?

Oh yeah, the reason I said this female or male is because they are Pokemon and not human. I don't want to say "This man" because they are not human.

Please leave comments~

Redbutterfly25 signin off~


	2. Two Months

Redbutterfly25- Here you go my lovely readers! Chapter 2 is here! I'm sorry it took long but no need to worry! I plan to write Chpater 3 next also! Umm... that's all I pretty much have to say. So go ahead and read! Sorry if this chapter seems kinda short...

Disclaimer: No Pokemon belong to me, only to the creator who is the genius!

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Months

They set down Gardevoir and Ralts next to each other, while they slept on.

"I… haven't seen… that power in so many years," Frosslass finally said.

"Ralts is only a child. I don't understand why she could even use that move. She's not even a Gardevoir yet. She's…" Blaziken said.

"Ralts is just like her mother. Of course Ralts are called the Feeling Pokemon for a reason. So what she must have felt was pretty hard on her,"

"I see. Both Ralts and Gardevoir have had it hard. I can't believe Gallade doesn't even remember Gardevoir. She's already going through so much pain and now he doesn't even remember. Not only that… Ralts doesn't even know that that Gallade is actually her father…"

"Is that really Gallade? Are you sure it's not a different Gallade?"

"No, I'm positive that Gallade is the same one. I know that strength anywhere and Gardevoir was right, he does flinch when his blades come out because I was the one who gave him that scar long ago."

"You gave him that scar?" Frosslass questioned.

"It was a long time ago when I was a Combusken. I accidentally burned Gallade when he was still a Kirlia. We were battling and I just used Flamethrower and it got him badly. He forgave me for it, but he promised me he would give me a scar also, I don't know when, but-"

Frosslass looked at him.

"Blaziken… you love Gardevoir, don't you?" Frosslass asked out of the blue.

"WH-what?" He almost shouted.

"Don't deny it. I know you do. I know because you have that look in your eyes like you want to protect her from all harm. Just like when Gallade hurt her, you immediately got defensive and targeted him,"

Blaziken stood quiet.

"I… would rather have you be with Gardevoir than Gallade. I knew the instant they started to be with each other, I had this dark feeling it would not last long. As a Ghost-type Pokemon, I can also feel a rocky relationship or a real relationship. After seeing Gardevoir crying all those times, I really wanted her to break it off with him, but she was too stubborn and now… she can't even forget about him. It makes me worried… I feel as if she will never forget him and will stay like this forever, crying and being in pain, I… want her to be free," Frosslass explained.

"Then… we'll just have to help her," Blaziken answered.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

Hours went by and the sun went down and the moon shined up and showed her lunar lights to the night Pokemon.

Gardevoir stirred and then woke up. She looked around and saw she was back at home. She looked to her side and saw Ralts still sleeping. She looked at her hands and then remembered the incident that happened almost hours ago. She was about to cry…

"_No, I have to stop crying. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore… so… don't cry Gardevoir…"_ she thought to herself.

She got up from her bed and looked around. She saw Frosslass sleeping on the couch. She looked to her left and Blaziken was looking out the window, looking outside.

"Blaziken?" She questioned confusingly.

He looked and saw Gardevoir up.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You're… still hurt aren't you? You're still sad that Gallade has forgotten you and now you're confused on what to do. To either make him remember about you or just to let go,"

"… I still love him. I still believe he is inside of there but he just needs some hints about me. If he can remember me, then we can go back the way to used to be. Isn't that good enough?"

Blaziken shook his head.

"And if he doesn't remember you? What will you do next?"

"Then, I'll try harder," she responded.

Blaziken was getting angry, Gardevoir was stubborn he knew that, but if she was this determined to get Gallade back and still never new about her, she would still try harder? This was insane…

"Gardevoir… you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"You're still willing to try and save Gallade? Look what he did to you! Even if he had amnesia, he would never hurt you! But look what happened, you were knocked out and even says that Guardian is his girlfriend and not you. Gallade doesn't even remember you Gardevoir, why can't you see that he-" he was trailed off.

"No! No matter what, I want to get him back! I… I need him! Why can't you understand Blaziken?"

He punched the table and it broke in half.

"Why can't you understand? After all those times he made you cry, you still want him back? All those missions he had to do, he still left you behind and still went on them and ignored your feelings. It's been two years Gardevoir, don't you see? If I were him, I would remember you immediately and then go back to your side. If I were him, I would ask about your day everyday. If I were him…"

He hugged her.

"I wouldn't make you cry…"

Gardevoir stood there, motionless and wide-eyed.

"_What? Blaziken… likes me? Since… when?" _She thought.

She pushed him away.

"No, it's too late. I can't have feelings for you Blaziken. I still love and need Gallade," she said.

"Two months."

"What?"

"Two months. If Gallade doesn't remember you in two months… then I want you to forget him," he said.

She looked down.

"Gardevoir, if Ralts knew that Gallade was her father, she would not accept him. She was so angry at him; she was willing to protect you even though she is still a baby,"

Gardevoir turned around.

"… I know," she said.

"Then why are you still after him? Don't you see that Ralts is willing to protect you even against her father?"

"I… I just don't know…" she said.

She ran back to her room and lay on her bed.

"_Gallade… I want to see you, but… did you really forget me? Please… tell me that you still know me… I… need you," _she thought.

* * *

If you like to, read my other Pokemon story named Too Different, Too Same! Thanks again and review!

Redbutterfly25 signin off~


	3. Choices

XxRedLucarioxX- I changed my name, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't stoop making chapters for my story! Anyways, here's my other chapter for Psychic Minds and I'm sorry for taking so long making it. I will try to make more chapters but for now, it's taking time. Please take your time to read this story and thank you.

Disclaimer- No Pokemon belong to me, even if it did, Pikachu would've been a legendary. LOL jk.

* * *

Chapter 3: Choices

It was morning. Gardevoir woke up from her sleep and saw the sun rays peek through her window. She got up and moved the curtain away from the window and looked outside.

She sighed. She clearly thought about Blaziken's confession and the only thing she could think about was why… Why did he like her? They were both disadvantage types. She could easily beat him in a battle, she didn't want that. She wanted the same type or someone acceptable… like Gallade.

"Gallade… where are you when I need you most?" Gardevoir asked herself.

Ralts came in with her Pichu doll. She went up to her mother and took her hand.

"Mommy, instead of thinking of daddy, can we go to the park today? We should go outside for some fresh air. You said to me if I wanted to forget anything bad, that you should go outside and breathe in the fresh air and look at nature," Ralts said.

Gardevoir held her daughter's hand and then smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get Frosslass too and we'll all go together," she said.

Ralts smiled. Both Ralts and Gardevoir went to Frosslass's house and they all decided why not go outside? It was a sunny and semi hot day. They all walked there to the park and Gardevoir and Frosslass sat down while Ralts played.

"She is so adorable Gardevoir, she looks just like you," Frosslass said to her.

"…No, she looks more like her father," Gardevoir said back.

Frosslass looked at her best friend and shook her head.

"Gardevoir, you've got to stop this. That Gallade almost killed you! If he were the same Gallade as last time, he would've never hurt you. Gardevoir, please understand that even if Ralts were to find out Gallade was her father, she would completely reject the idea and would never accept him," Frosslass explained.

"I… don't know what to do. I still love Gallade as I did way back then, I can't just forget this feeling nor I can't just forget about him. Frosslass… I need him,"

"No, what you need is to forget him. As your best friend, the right thing to do is to forget and move on. Please… your feelings for him is eating you,"

"Frosslass… Blaziken confessed to me last night…" Gardevoir said.

Frosslass stayed quiet for a moment.

"I… don't want to be with Blaziken. He and I are different Pokemon. I can easily beat him in a battle and I can't do that,"

"Gardevoir, type advantage or disadvantages do not matter in the passion of love. Yes, you are a Psychic type and Blaziken is a fighting/fire type, but look at him Gardevoir. He loves you for who you are and not what you are. That is true love,"

Gardevoir sighed to herself. Frosslass looked at her and then looked at Ralts playing.

"Hey Frosslass! Good thing you're here, I need your help," Weavile asked.

"Oh Weavile, nice to see you too. What do you need?"

Frosslass went off with Weavile and Gardevoir still stayed on the bench and sat there, daydreaming. Ralts saw her mother and watched her from afar, if something were to happen, she would be there.

_"Gallade…" _She thought.

"Oh Gallade, you're so funny!"

Gardevoir snapped out of it and looked around. She saw Gallade with the Shiny Gardevoir, Guardian. Gardevoir saw the expressions on his face. He was smiling and having fun with his "new" girlfriend. They were holding hands and laughing. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Gallade, how much do you love me?" She asked.

"I love you too much. So much, that I can kiss you right now, if you want," he said.

"Oh please don't! There are people here and children! Not in public!"

"Then when we get back, I'll kiss you as many times as I want,"

This was heartbreaking for Gardevoir. The Pokemon that she loved as a gentle Pokemon, who smiled and protected her and only looked at her. But seeing how Gallade was happy with her, it made her sad because that was the love that she had that she wanted once again.

"Gallade…" Gardevoir quietly said to herself.

"Look at Gallade and Guardian together, they look so happy with each other." One whispered.

"Yes, it makes me happy to see them together," another said.

Gardevoir looked down. How difficult to handle this feeling when it was just her who notices. She deeply wanted to be with Gallade, but seeing how happy he was with Guardian, it was hard for her. Would she rather have him and have another broken heart alone or… would she rather let him go and feel sad forever?

"She… loves him so much and he's so happy with her…" she said to herself.

She started to cry again. This time, she had to make her choice. If she were to stay with Gallade, then Guardian would be the sad one. But if she lets him go, then she could finally be free but sad remembering her feelings for Gallade, but it had to be done.

Gardevoir stood up and wiped away her tears. Guardian looked and saw Gardevoir. She saw her wipe away her tears and then walked up to her.

"Gardevoir?" Guardian questioned.

Gardevoir looked up and saw the shiny blue colored Gardevoir.

"Guardian… hi," she greeted.

"It is you, what happened? I saw you crying. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Guardian. Sorry."

"Guardian, where-" Gallade stopped and then frowned when he saw Gardevoir.

"Gallade…" Guardian said.

"No, no, it's okay. I was just about to leave. Ralts, come here,"

Ralts heard her mother and went to her. She saw the Gallade and she glared at him as she held her mother.

"Sorry to disturb you Guardian. And Gallade…"

He looked at her.

"Umm… I'm sorry…" Gardevoir apologized.

He looked at her again, dumbfounded.

"When I saw you the other day, you looked like a Gallade I had lost two years ago… so I'm sorry, I guess I must have mistaken you for someone else,"

"Two… years ago?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was wrong. Let's go Ralts. You and Guardian have a happy evening."

Gardevoir turned around.

_"Two… years… ago?"_ He thought.

Gallade grabbed his head. Somehow, two years ago, something… felt like it happened to him. Then he suddenly remembered something from his past but it was a bit blurry,

_"No Gallade, please don't leave me again!" Gardevoir said as she hugged Gallade from behind."_

"Again? Wait!"

Gallade grabbed Gardevoir's hand. She turned around and looked. Guardian was shocked.

"You… must know something about me. I… don't remember two years ago, tell me what happened."

Gardevoir eyes widened.

"Tell me… what happened two years ago? Gallade asked.

* * *

Oh my, what exactly did happen Two years ago...? That was the exact same time where Gallade left her, but who knows?

Tune in next time!

Please leave comments or reviews~


End file.
